Thoughts
by storyteller274
Summary: Once every couple years, there is a specific person who will be given the ability to read others thoughts, raid their memories and talk telepathically with others; they are known as Thinkers. And this is the story of a twenty-something Thinker named Mercy Lynn who is pulled into the suicide mission to try and save the mutant world. [Nick x OC]
1. Prologue

_Life was a great thing; a blessing._

 _That was until May of 1998 when my whole world came to a fiery halt in front of my eyes._

 _I had just turned twelve the month before, and had just started summer vacation for the year. We lived in a small town in Illinois, only 1,000 people in the whole town and the three of us were pretty secluded from the rest of the town._

 _But that was okay, as along as we were together it didn't matter._

 _Mom was the town librarian, she sparked my love for books and always took out a new book for me every week and I always finished them 3 days before she would get the new one. Dad was the town vet and he took care of all the animals; even our dog Scooter._

 _The day started off with me and Mom getting dinner ready, Scooter sitting and wagging his tail as he watched us move around the kitchen. I heard the front door open and Scooter shot up like a bullet to the door and started barking. "Hey Scoots." I heard Dad say with a laugh. I smiled at Mom and then ran to the door to hug my dad._

 _"Hey Daddy."_

 _"What's up Lynn-Bynn?" Dad asked, hugging back tightly. I laughed at his name for me and walked with him back into the kitchen, Scooter following like a happy 5 year old._

 _"Mom and I were making dinner. We're gonna have burgers." I explained. Dad smiled at my mom and then gave my shoulders a little shake before ruffling my hair._

 _"Lynn, why don't you go upstairs and get your report card to show your father?" Mom said. I smiled and nodded my head before running upstairs and Scooter following at my heels. I had just gotten to my room when the doorbell rang from downstairs. I grabbed my report card from my desk and walked back to the stairwell, happiness flooding through me. But I stopped when I caught notice to the man standing in our archway. He had dark skin and sunglasses on top of his head, and was dressed rather casually. Behind him was two people in suits who looked like they worked for the government. Looking at them made the happiness wash away and something bitter and sick filled my body. "Can we help you?"_

 _"You are Lionel and Greta Lynn, correct?" The man asked, not yet noticing me at the top of the stairs._

 _"Yes. Is there a problem?" My dad asked, putting his hand on mom's shoulder._

 _"We've come for your daughter."_

 _"Excuse me?" Mom gasped. I froze in place, a chill going up and down my spine. Scooter had nudged his cold wet nose against my hand, trying to get me to relax but it didn't work._

 _"Who are you people?!" Dad demanded. The stranger just looked at them before something weird happened to his eyes. They got almost black that you couldn't see the white anymore, which scared me to no end. "There's no way in hell you're touching my daughter."_

 _"You will tell us where your daughter is, and then get rid of everything that has anything to do with her." I watched as my parents didn't argue or yell, but nodded and then they both turned their heads to where I was standing. I caught the man's eye for a second before bolting back to my room, "Grab her! We need her unharmed!" I ran into my room and locked the door, my breathing labored and panicked. Scooter was looking at me with his big blue eyes and then looked up at the large window on the other side of the room. I ran to the opening and quickly climbed over the railing to look down and see my old trampoline. It was rusted and barely worked, but at the time I had no other choice. I jumped off the window sill and fell a couple seconds before bouncing once and rolling off the trampoline. I looked up to see Scooter jump out as well,bouncing high before the trampoline gave out and broke before he came down to my side._

 _"Come on Scooter." I said and booked it to the woods near my backyard. I didn't look back before hearing an explosion not too far away. When I turned, my eyes watered at the sighed of my childhood home up in flames. Smoke went into the air and I could hear distant sirens from the next town over as everything came smashing down on my shoulders. I fell down to my knees still looking at my house, my parents, my life being burned away and turning to ash. Scooter sat next to me and licked away the tears rolling down the cheeks, my sobs breaking the silence along with the cackling of the large fire._

 _That was the day Mercy Lynn became a ghost to the normal world, and to herself._

 _ **Hi guys :) so if you have never seen or heard of Push, it is a movie from 2009 (which it will be taking place) that features Chris Evans and Dakota Fanning. It is super good and I rewatched it a couple of weeks ago and got the idea for a story. I hope you like it, Mercy Lynn will be played by Saoirse Ronan**_


	2. Excuse Me?

**11 YEARS LATER - HONG KONG, CHINA**

 _italics = thoughts Mercy is reading_

The muggy morning air woke me up first; then the loudness of the city district struck my ears like it does every morning. It's odd that I could seem so relaxed in the situation I've been placed in, but I have been on the run for more than 10 years. Never having a steady home became regular for me and I never stayed in one place for too long; a couple months at the most. I worked odd jobs to get money to travel and never thought ahead of time so a watcher couldn't track my movements.

After a couple minutes of doing nothing, I got out of bed and started getting ready for the day like I would do. I took a quick cold shower, my building never having hot water, and then got dressed. I was pulling on my red sweatshirt when I caught a glimpse of something shining on my dresser. It was Scooter's collar with his license catching the sun that had sneaked in through the drapes.

Scooter died while we were on the run from Texas to Arizona when I was 16; he was getting old and all the moving around had finally gotten to him. I buried him under a big oak tree on the edge of New Mexico where I thought he would be happy, he always liked running around big trees cause he thought he was following another dog when he was just following himself. I smiled at that before grabbing the collar and stuffing it in my sweatshirt pocket and then heading out for the day.

Hong Kong was like any bustling city; loud and full of people. I locked the door to my apartment and then headed out; walking down the steps to the first floor. When walking down, I passed by a mother who was struggling with her groceries and her two kids who needed her attention right at that moment.

 _Gāisǐ de, wǒ kěyǐ mǎshàng yòng lìng yī tào wǔqì.  
(Dammit, I could use another set of arms right now.)_

"Nǐ xūyào bāngzhù ma?"I asked, walking up to the woman's side. She swung her head in my direction and sighed in relief before nodding her head. (Do you need any help?)

"Shì de. Xièxiè." She thanked, giving me her groceries to hold before picking up one of her kids and then finally getting her front door opened. Her other child ran into the apartment, and as soon as the first was put back on the ground he bolted into the home as well. I gave the woman her groceries back and gave a small wave before going on my way and pulling up my hood.

The city was awake and lively as I walked down the street, street venders selling fish and exotic fruits yelled at anyone who passed by and there were the couple of disputes that would be heard over the children crying. I had just turned a corner when I was rammed into and fell flat on my butt, the concrete scrapping my lower back and hitting my head. I felt a heavy weight on me, and opened my eyes to see a set of deep blue eyes looking back at me. This guy with short brown hair and scruff on his face was breathing heavy and trying to sit up from practically laying on me. "Ow." I said, finally speaking up.

"Sorry." He got up from his position and then helped me up, looking over his shoulder as I came up on my feet.

"Running from something?" I asked.

"More like someones." He mumbled before he looked back at me and then down to our hands that were still holding each other from when he pulled me up. I looked down too and quickly pulled back my hand, my face getting a bit warm.

"Sorry, I-I didn't-"

"No, it's alright." There were a bunch of male voices yelling something in Chinese, something about foreigner and money which made the guy standing before me go rigid. _Damn_. "I gotta go."

He booked it out of there like his life depended on it, a minute later 3 mean looking guys came bustling near me before looking around. One caught my eye and came up to me; his angry expression locking with my face. "Nín. Nǐ jiànguò yīgè báirén nánzǐ jīngguò zhèlǐ pǎo?"  
(You. Have you seen a white man run through here?)  
Deciding to play the role of the tourist, I pretended to not be able to know what he was saying.

"I'm so sorry. What did you say? I-I don't really speak Chinese." I said, scratching my head in fake confusion. The man and his friends looked more aggravated to talk any more to me, but continued to talk in English.

"Have you seen a man run this way? He's white and owes our boss a lot of money." He explained. I nodded my head that I understood, but then shook my head.

"No, sorry. I haven't seen him." I shrugged. One of the guys let out a shout of anger before going straight instead of turning the corner that blue eyes did. I sighed and was gonna go back to what I was doing when another voice spoke up, making me turn around.

"Thanks for saving his ass, Mercy."

Standing with a look of confidence and looking like a miniature Avril Levine was a small blonde girl. She had pink strips in her long hair and was dressed as a punk from the early 90's. "How do you know my name?" I asked, something not right creeping up my spine.

"Come on," She said, grabbing my hand and tugging me the way I just came and ignoring my question, "We have to go get Nick."

"Look, little girl. I think you're confused with someone else. I don't know anyone named Nick and I most certainly don't know you." I pulled away from her hold and turned back around.

"We don't have time for this." The girl said before running after me and stopping in front of me, blocking my way.

"Get out of the way."

"No, not until you come with me."

"I don't even know who you are!"

"Then read my mind." I froze up and locked eyes with this teenage girl, "Yeah, I know you're a Thinker. Well, since there is really only one of you, you're the Thinker."

"Who are you? Division?" I asked, my voice low and menacing. The girl rolled her eyes and gave me a stare that said, "Do I look like Division?"

"My name is Cassie, Cassie Holmes and I'm a Watcher." She said. I looked her up and down before asking.

"You're a Watcher? Kinda young, don't you think?"

"I'm 13 thank you very much. And I've been getting a lot of visions featuring you."

"Me?"

Cassie nodded her head and pulled out a notebook out of her bag with a crappy drawing on it, "I'm not the best artist, but... That's you, me, Nick, and $6 million dollars."

"What's that green thing?" I asked, pointing to the green stick she drew.

"Toothbrush. Now will you come with me? We have to get Nick." She asked, tucking her notebook away. I looked at her for a couple more seconds; she would have to be a watcher to know who I was and what I was. And she seemed pretty persistent on me going with her to find this Nick; whoever the hell that is. I guess it won't hurt just to pass her on to this guy before going back to my apartment.

"Fine. Fine, fine fine. I'll go with you."

"Great, follow me."


	3. Getting the Team Together

I followed Cassie through the streets of Hong Kong; eventually getting to a part of the city where there was much less hustle and bustle. Barely anyone was on the streets and the only real sound you could hear was coming from the heart of the city. Cassie and I made our way to a better version of my apartment building and came to a stop in front of an apartment door. "Now what?" I asked. Cassie took out her cellphone and dialed a number and waited a couple seconds before talking.

"Hey Nick...Open the door Nick, and put down the gun." Cassie hung up after that, looking rather smug. I raised an eyebrow at her demeanor, before a voice popped into my head.

 _Careful Nick, slowly take off the safety._

My eyes widened at the voice, I know that voice! The door finally opened and on the other side was Blue Eyes himself; holding a glock in his hand. His eyes traveled from Cassie to me before widening themselves.

In shock, we ended up both speaking at the same time.

"Blue Eyes?" We both asked, our eyes growing a bit bigger. Cassie shook her head and laughed as she walked into the apartment like she was the one that lived there, leaving something on the guy's counter.

"You're Nick?" I asked, finally something coming out of my mouth. "Nick" nodded his head before whipping it around to face Cassie who was raiding his fridge.

"Hey! Whoa whoa whoa," Nick grabbed the container of chicken Cassie ended up finding and just looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"This is how you treat your guests?"

"This is how I treat random strangers that barge into my apartment."

"Like the Division Sniffers who were just here." Cassie said, looking around. I stiffened at the mention of the Sniffers; I did not know we were getting involved with something from Division.

"Division? Cassie, you didn't tell me anything about Division." I said, making my way through the apartment, anger and fear bubbling in my stomach.

Nick had just put the chicken back and just looked at us, "Who are you two?"

"I'm Cassie," Cassie walks around me and then holds her hand out for Nick to shake, "I'm here to help you."

"And you are?"

I look up to see Nick talking to me, "Very confused as to what is going on." Nick rolled his eyes and grabbed Cassie's arm who reached over to grab me.

"Look Cassie and...Cassie's friend, I'm sure your families are nervous about you right now so-" Right as Nick went to open the door to get us out, Cassie raised her leg and kicked it back closed.

"You don't understand."

"Not really." Nick said before going to open the door again but Cassie again shut it.

"This is about the three of us finding 6 milling dollars." Cassie explained. She went and grabbed the notebook from her bag again and showed Nick the picture she showed me before. "That's us, and that's our money." Nick turned and grabbed the thing Cassie left on his counter when she walked in and I finally got a chance to see what it was. It was a toothbrush.

Like how she drew it in her picture.

"And that's my toothbrush. You're a Watcher." Nick said, more as a statement than a question.

"Is there somewhere we can get something to eat besides chicken?" Cassie asked. Nick just looked at her before she pulled out a wad of money and said, "I'm buying."

And then she walked out, leaving me and Nick to just follow after her. Nick locked his apartment door and I watched as Cassie had already made her way down the hall, not waiting for us. I had turned around just to see Nick looking at me and not the lock on his door. "What?"

"Nothing." He said, stuffing his hands into his sweatshirt pockets. We started walking the way Cassie had and that led for me to hear what he was thinking, _Who the hell is this chick?_

"Mercy." I introduced, making him stop. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and that made me continue on, "That's my name, Mercy Lynn."

"And what are you?"

I looked over to him and continued walking without him, "Thinker." I heard the rush of footsteps and looked over to see Nick by my side with squinted eyes.

"Thinker? Like **The** Thinker?" He asked. We finally reached Cassie at the elevators who looked very impatient to eat something. "I don't buy it."

"Believe what you want. I don't care either way." I mumbled. The elevator dinged as it reached the floor we were on and we all piled in, Nick still looking at me like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Okay, then what number am I thinking of right now?" I looked at him and give him a 'are you serious' look but rolled my eyes and went along with it anyways.

"Four. Now fifty-six. Negative twenty-seven. Two hundred and seventy-four. Okay, that's not even a number and you know that."

Nick was gaping at me now, his mouth open in shock. "How did you do that?" He asked.

"I can hear you switching numbers in your head. It's also how I heard you asking yourself who I was earlier; it's why I told you my name."

Cassie watched the two of us and started laughing again. After that, we waited for the elevator to stop on the ground floor and then got out and back to the streets of Hong Kong. Me and Cassie followed Nick deeper into the city then where we were before, walking into a market I had visited a couple times. Native patrons bustled in the streets and around stands to see what venders were selling for the day. There was so many smells from fish, cooking noodles and other things my mouth started to water. Damn, I forgot to eat this morning. Soon we found a stand and the three sat at the table right near the stand. Cassie didn't waste any time going into what we needed to talk about.

"First things first; I know your a second generation mover." She said, putting her hair in an up do.

"Is that what their calling it these days?" Nick asked, looking around the market.

"I'll let you know when I see one. You don't really use your powers because you need practice and you kinda suck at it. How am I doing so far?"

"Go on."

"I'm a watcher. Second generation like you." Cassie finally finished her hair and looked at Nick. I just sat and watched the two talk, sometimes getting sidetracked by the smell of food.

"Wow, that's-"

"Complicated. Because the future could change just by talking about it. So I see glimpses and I draw them in my book, but I'm not very good at it. I'm kinda a crappy artist but I'm sure you already knew that." I smiled at Cassie and then looked over to Nick as he was taking all of this in. "But I got the Sniffers right; that's why I brought you a new toothbrush."

Nick looked over at the cook at the stand and ordered something with shrimp, which he asked for in Cantonese. I speak Chinese so my Cantonese isn't as good, but some words I recognized. "Fan of shrimp?" I asked. Nick turned and shrugged, before turning back to Cassie who looked rather impressed.

"You speak Chinese?" She asked as she played with her chopsticks. Before Nick could answer, I butted in.

"It was actually Cantonese."

"Do you speak it too?"

"I know bits and pieces, I mostly speak Chinese."

"I'm surprised you didn't know that, you know, being a watcher." Nick said.

"I get things wrong sometimes." Cassie looked down at the table a little flustered, but Nick didn't seem to notice.

"I know that feeling." His eyes then turned to me and seem to be analyzing my every feature. "And what about you?" Before I could even open my mouth, Cassie stepped in.

"Mercy," I looked away from Nick to watch the small girl look authoritative, "First generation Thinker, extremely rare."

"So I've been told."I mumbled, picking up a set of chopsticks and breaking them apart.

"What are you doing in Hong Kong?" Nick asked.

"Most likely what you're doing; hiding out for a couple of months before I have to pack up and leave again." I explained. Nick nodded his head and looked at something behind me. He seemed to have noticed something and before I could turn around, Cassie started talking again and our food had come.

"Are you worried about the friends you owe money to? Don't. Thank you. We'll be able to take care of it in a couple of days."

"With your six million dollars?" Nick asked. I started to dig into the dish we got, still trying to pay attention to the made a noise of approval as she stuffed her face with noodles. "Where's the money?"

"It's on it's way here; with a girl?"

"Do you know who the girl is?" I asked after swallowing my food. Cassie shook her head and chewed the rest of her food before continuing.

"I know what she looks like though." She explained.

Nick barely looked at his food as he tried to wrap his head around everything, "Don't tell me. It's the same girl the Division Sniffs are looking for." Again, Cassie nodded. That seemed to tell Nick something as he put down his chopsticks and made a move to get up. "It was Cassie, right? Enjoy your food." Nick got up from the table and started to walk away. I quickly got up and followed after him, leaving Cassie at the table.

"Hey, hey now. You can't leave me with her, that wasn't the plan." I said, grabbing his arm and turning him to face me.

"What plan?"

"The plan I had to leave her with you and then skedaddle."

"Wait so, you don't know her either?"

"No. After you tackled me and I sent your 'friends' in the 'wrong direction', she found me and said we had to find you." I explained. Nick though, went from serious and confused to amused, "What?"

"Skedaddled? Where are you from, 1930?" He asked with a smirk. I glared at him as Cassie had finally gotten to us.

"That's it?" She asked. Saying that brought us back to Nick walking away and me and Cassie following.

"That's it. Sorry, some twelve year old who knew I needed a new toothbrush and her friend isn't enough for me to get involved with Division. Even if it's not a con and your friend is cute."

I blushed and saw that Nick was looking at me from the corner of his eye, a smirk on his face as Cassie continued to talk to him about it. "I'm thirteen and I've been told I can look at least fourteen." Nick laughed and continued to ignore her.

"Right."

"And this is not a con. This is a way to get something that they want."

"I've actually used that line before."

"Fine, don't believe me." Cassie said, and even though Nick had disagreed to help, she looked rather confident. "But you will help us."

"Really? Cause I'm getting a message, and it's telling me.. to go find somebody else." Nick put his hands to his temples to pretend he was getting some message. I rolled my eyes and kept walking until a couple of thoughts rang through my head. The were in Cantonese, and were thinking really fast, but some words I got were "blonde watcher", "red jacket", "brothers" and "kill". I stopped and looked around but couldn't see anyone that looked like Division, but noticed that Cassie stopped a little ahead of me; grabbing her head.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked Cassie, but she didn't reply. I rushed over to them and grabbed Cassie's elbow and Nick's arm.

"We have to go. We have to go right now." I said in a loud whisper. Cassie seemed to have snapped out of what happened and looked just as rushed as I did. She pulled her elbow from my hold and started running deeper into the market place.

"Their in the market." She said. Me and Nick followed her, the hold i had on Nick's arm loosening and falling till I felt him grab my hand and tug me along.

"Who?" Nick asked, looking around. "Who?!"

"Come on!"

"Is it Division?" I asked. But sadly I was wrong.

"Bleeders! Come on we got to go." Cassie yelled ahead of us. That made me go faster, I've only run into a couple of Bleeders and they weren't very friendly. We rushed though the Market place until an older man wearing Ray Bans stopped in front of us. Cassie stopped and stared and him, and I knew that he was one of the Bleeders.

Great.


End file.
